Predefinição:Event/doc
This template produces an infobox for an article about an event in the Forgotten Realms. All parameters except name are optional and if left undefined they will not appear. Any image will be resized to fit the infobox. is a pass-through to this template that uses a subset of the parameters, so see that template's documentation for proper usage. Only the non-conflict parameters are shown here. This template automatically puts the page into Category:Events. If a value is specified for frequency or schedule, then it will also place the page into Category:Recurring events. Usage An example is shown to the right: ; image : Optional. The name of a File: that represents the event, if available. ; caption : Optional. A short sentence describing the image. It will automatically be italicized. ; name : Required. The name of the event. ; partof : Optional. If this event is part of another event, you can link it here. ; othernames : Optional. Other names for this event. ; type : Optional. One or two words describing the type of event. Typically things like "Holiday", "Festival", "Geopolitical event", "Magical disaster", or "Epidemic". ; deity : Optional. If the event is associated with a deity, link the name here. ; location : Optional. Links to the location and perhaps the region where the event took place, or a collection of places such as "Temples of Sune". ; date : Optional. The date the event took place. A range of dates may also be specified here, or you can use duration. ; duration : Optional. How long the event lasted. ; schedule : Optional. For recurring events that take place at a certain time or under certain conditions. For example, "Sunrise" or "Night of the full moon". ; frequency : Optional. For periodic recurring events. For example, "Monthly", "Yearly" (or "Annually"), or "Every 200 years". ; basicrefs : Optional. Put the tags here and they will show up in the header rather than clutter up the data fields. ; observedby : Optional. A group of people that participated in the event. For example, a town or a cult. ; affected : Optional. Like observedby but for events with a detrimental or negative connotation, like a disease outbreak. ; activities : Optional. Briefly describe how the event was observed. ; first : Optional. Date and/or place of the first occurrence of a recurring event. ; cause : Optional. A brief description of why the event took place. For example, the death curse was caused by the "activation of the Soulmonger". ; responsible : Optional. Someone or something related to the cause. For example, "Acererak" is the one who activated the Soulmonger. ; subevents : Optional. If the event is made up of other events, you may list them here. Use a comma-separated list or tags, whichever looks best. ; outcome : Optional. The aftermath of the event, if appropriate. ; histrefs : Optional. Put tags for the History section here so they don't clutter up the data fields. ; nocat : Optional (not shown above). This template automatically generates one or more categories. To suppress this feature, specify "true" here. This is typically only used on documentation pages like this one. Standardized Sections These are the typical section headers for an article about an event. They are guidelines only and may be rearranged or altered to fit the tone of the article. You can easily cut and paste them from here and delete the ones you don't use: Description Location Activities Outcome History Appendix See Also Notes Appearances Gallery External Links References Category:Template documentation